The leukotrienes and their biological activities, especially their roles in various disease states and conditions have been described. For example, see U S. Pat. Nos. 4,683,325 (July 28, 1987), which is incorporated herein by reference.
Several classes of compounds exhibit the ability to antagonize the action of leukotrienes in mammals, especially humans. See for example: U.K. Pat. No.2,058,785 and 2,094,301; and EP 56,172, 61,800 and 68,739.
EP 110,405 (June 13, 1984) describes anti-inflammatory and antiallergic substituted benzenes which are disclosed to be leukotriene inhibitors, i.e., inhibitors of the 5-lipoxygenase pathway.